


Cold Hands

by bluejaythebeautiful



Series: 31 Day Winter Prompt Challenge [9]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cold, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Probably ooc, playfighting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 21:56:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5391797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluejaythebeautiful/pseuds/bluejaythebeautiful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day Nine of my 31 Day Winter Prompt Challenge!</p><p>Tony decides to torture Bruce with freezing hands and sensitive sides. How with the other scientist react?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold Hands

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Person A comes home to find Person B snuggled on the couch. A gives B a hug, and B screams that A is cold. A touches all over B's body with cold hands, and playfighting ensues until they're both warm.

It was a cold winter afternoon, and Bruce was curled up underneath a fluffy blanket, snug as a bug in a rug and warm from the fire. He knew that Tony had gone out on a walk, but he didn't know when the engineer would be back. 

 

Suddenly, the door burst open, and a very cold-looking Tony stumbled in. "Brucie! Whoo, it's cold out there." He shut the door and flopped on the couch next to Bruce, cuddling up to him.

 

The other scientist shrieked and tried to scramble out of Tony's reach, "Ahh, get your cold hands off me!" He slapped Tony's hands away when he tried to press them to Bruce's face.

 

"You think that's cold? Try this!" Tony grinned and slid his hands up Bruce's shirt, laughing when the brunet squirmed.

 

"Stop! Ha! I'm ticklish there- Stop poking my sides!" Bruce protested with laughter in his voice. He tried to catch his breath, then attacked Tony the same way.

 

The engineer collapsed in a fit of giggles. "You're not supposed to attack back!" he said as he fell onto the floor. He stopped for a moment, then rubbed his wrist where he had landed on it. With a devious smirk, he pulled Bruce down with him. "Gotcha!"

 

Bruce landed on Tony's chest, the blanket fluttering down to cover them both. He noticed how amber Tony's eyes were in the firelight, and felt himself moving forward.

 

"What... are you two doing?"

 

Both men looked up to see Pepper leaning in the kitchen doorway, a mug in her hands. She raised an eyebrow at the questioning scene.

 

"Heya, Pep. Just, uhh... I don't know," Tony tried to explain.

 

"Whatever. Just try not to make too much noise," she said nonchalantly as she turned and left. 

 

Tony rolled his eyes. "She has the wrong idea," he muttered, then shrugged. "Oh well." He grabbed the back of Bruce's neck and pulled him down, meeting him in the middle and capturing the other's lips in his. 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this is a little OOC, but I feel like Bruce is extremely ticklish. Especially on his sides. Like me. 
> 
> Tomorrow's Pairing (though I don't know how early that one's going to be up): Jedediah/Octavius!
> 
> Follow me on tumblr/Twitter! I'm thearrowace


End file.
